Piracki Kącik
Piracki Kącik (z ang. Pirate Cove) to jedna z jedenastu pomieszczeń (trzynastu, jeśli drzwi liczymy, jako lokacje) w Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Dawniej było to miejsce występowania Foxy'ego, ale w czasie gry to zamknięta atrakcja. Oznaczony jest na monitorze, jako CAM 1C oraz zamieszkuje ją wcześniej wspomniany Foxy. W UCN powraca jako lokalizacja Foxy'ego i Bonnie'go. Wygląd Te pomieszczenie jest bardzo małe, a może wraz z Pokojem z środkami czystości najmniejsze w grze. Zdecydowanie większą część lokacji stanowi scena otoczona fioletowa kurtyna przyozdobiona w dekoracje gwiazdek. Przez sceną stoi znak ,,Sorry! OUT OF ORDER", czyli z polskiego ,,Przepraszam! NIECZYNNE" informujący o zamknięciu miejsca. Dzięki dwóm lampom po bokach głównej atrakcji widać pokój w nie wielkiej widoczności. Ne pewno podłoga jest zrobiona z białych i czarnych kafelków. W czasie następnych trzech faz możemy zobaczyć Foxy'ego oraz odsłoniętą kurtynę. W UCN jest dokładnie takie same tylko bez znaku i teraz Bonnie też tam jest.W UCN Foxy też przechodzi w kilku fazach ale nigdy nie wróci jeśli ucieknie.Bonnie będzie niszczył kamery i systemy jeśli spojrzymy do Pirate Cove kiedy on tam jest. Ciekawostki * Kamera ta wymaga częstej obserwacji w każdym etapie gry - w momencie kiedy nie zwracamy uwagi na to miejsce za częstej uwagi Foxy może zaatakować nas nawet pierwszej nocy, prawdopodobnie o 5AM. * Czasami w Pirackim Kąciku w pierwsze formie może dojść do Easter Egg'u - Foxy może zacząć śpiewać. * Czasem zdarza się tu zaobserwować halucynację - zamiast napisu "OUT OF ORDER" można czasem na tabliczce dostrzec napis "IT'S ME". * Może to oznaczać że Foxy spowodował The Bite of 87. Można też uznać że Foxy próbuje powiedzieć, Sorry, It's ME. * Piracki Kącik jest najprawdopodobniej zamknięta przez Foxy'ego, bo to najprawdopodobniej on jest sprawcą The Bite of '87. * Po podświetleniu teasera Nightmare Foxy'ego możemy zobaczyć napis "OUT OF ORDER". Jest to nawiązanie do tabliczki z napisem "Sorry! OUT OF ORDER" w Pirackim Kąciku. * Kurtyna z Pirackiego Kącika wisi w jednym z pokoi we FNaF 3. * Nie wiadomo jak dokładnie wygląda Piracki Kącik, ponieważ mamy możliwość zobaczenia jej tylko z zewnątrz, a w fazie 4 jest za ciemno, żeby coś zobaczyć. * Czasami w internecie można znaleźć pseudo-zrzuty ekranów z Pirackiego Kącika, gdy pojawia się Easter Egg ,,It's me", a w głębi sceny na środku jest słabo widoczny inny napis ,,I'm a good fox". Jest to całkowicie photoshop i nie istnieje coś podobnego w prawdziwej rozgrywce. *Foxy śpiewa najprawdopodobniej tylko w fazie 1, gdy jest całkowicie za kurtyną. Galeria Pirate_cove_nocamera.png|Piracki Kącik w Fazie 1 PirateCoveUCN.png|Puste Pirate Cove (UCN) QBJASc2.png|Piracki Kącik w Fazie 2 FoxyUCNPhase1.png|Foxy wychyla się z Pirate Cove (UCN Faza nr.1) 338.png|Piracki Kącik w Fazie 3 FoxyUCNPhase2.png|Foxy przygotowuje się do wyjścia (UCN Faza nr.2) 240.png|Piracki Kącik w Fazie 4 FoxyUCNPhase3.png|Foxy wyszedł z Pirate Cove (UCN Faza nr.3) FoxyUCNPhase4.png|Foxy szykuje się do biegu (UCN Faza nr.4) 553.png|Piracki Kącik w Fazie 4 z tabliczką z napisem "IT'S ME"|link=Easter Eggi Bonnie's Jumpscare.gif|Mini-Jumpscare Bonnie'go w UCN. Piracka Zatoczka w minigrze.png|Piracki Kącik w minigrze PIRACKI ARRRR.png|Foxy wychodzi z kurtyny Pirackiego Kącika z minigierki Go! Go! Go! Kategoria:Pomieszczenia Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Cykl serii FNaF Kategoria:Foxy Kategoria:Lokacje startowe Kategoria:Pomieszczenia (FNaF 1) Kategoria:Zamieszkane przez animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF